love you Onii-san
by uchiha azaka
Summary: AU/ Kisah cinta segitiga yang tak biasa antara adik, kakak, dan kekasih sang kakak, Naruko yang mencintai kakaknya, Naruto, namun terhalang oleh ikatan darah, sementara sang kakak yang sudah memiliki kekasih yang ia cintai, bagaimana romansa cinta mereka bertiga?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, OC, AU, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut, cerita GaJe, sedikit incest, dll**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Onii-san!  
**_

 _ **chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV  
**_

Di suatu daerah di pinggiran Tokyo hiduplah kakak dan adik dalam satu rumah yang sederhana, orang tua mereka telah lama tiada, sekarang yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga adalah sang kakak. Sang kakak adalah seorang pria yang berumur dua puluh lima tahun, dan bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan Hyuuga Corp, sementara sang adik adalah gadis berusia delapan belas tahun dan masih berstatus sebagai pelajar.

"Tadaima." ujar Naruto yang baru pulang dari kantornya.

"Okaeri, bakka onii-chan." balas Naruko dengan wajah diliputi kekesalan.

"Hei ayolah, ada apa denganmu Naruko? aku baru pulang dan sudah disambut seperti itu denganmu, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap adiknya.

"Habisnya, kau pulang larut malam lagi." jawab Naruko masih dengan raut wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Aku mendapat tugas lembur dari atasanku..." jelas Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan tidak bergunamu itu bakka onii-chan." potong Naruko.

Naruto pun beranjak dari duduknya, ia segera masuk ke ruang makan dan membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol sake, lalu langsung menenggaknya. "Hei! ganti dulu bajumu nii-chan! jangan seperti anak kecil!" ujar Naruko yang benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah kakaknya itu. "Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu, apa air panas sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang sudah dingin kembali, gara-gara kau pulang telat!" jawab Naruko.

"Haaaah... ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat." ujar Naruto, akhirnya ia memlih mandi dengan air yang dingin di malam hari itu.

...

Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, ia kembali ke ruang makan, perutnya telah berbunyi. Tapi meja makan kosong sama sekali, tidak ada apapun disana, "Naruko.. mana makan malamku?" tanyanya setelah ia memanggil adiknya itu. "Aku tidak memasakanmu makan malam, beli saja sendiri di minimarket." ujar Naruko dengan santai.

"Tidaaaaak! sekarang sudah sangat malam, semua minimarket pasti sudah tutup." protes Naruto.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" ujar Naruko dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Oh ayolah Naruko, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku lembur karena ditugaskan oleh atasanku." ujar Naruto yang kini merasa risih dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Harusnya kau telepon aku, jadi aku tidak khawatir padamu, dasar kakak merepotkan." Naruko tidak mau kalah dari kakaknya.

"Baik.. aku menyerah, maafkan aku Naruko, lain kali aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku lembur." ujar Naruto mengalah dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan rasa laparnya.

"Tunggu, aku rasa kita masih memiliki persediaan cup ramen dilemari, kau bisa ambil satu dan menyeduhnya." ujar Naruko yang tiba-tiba jadi peduli pada kakaknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan air liur membasahi sekitar mulutnya.

"Iyaa, ambil saja di lemari." ujar Naruko.

Akhirnya Naruto menyeduh cup ramen di meja makan, dan ia pun menikmati ramen tersebut dengan ditemani oleh adiknya. "Kau sendiri, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto, walau sering membuat kesal, namun Naruto tetap perhatian pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Tidak, aku sedang diet." jawab Naruko.

"Kau kan sudah kurus, untuk apa diet?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ini juga untuk kesehatan." jelas Naruko.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang mengincar pria di sekolahmu? hahahaha... aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau jatuh cinta pada seorang pria..." goda Naruto diiringi tawa terbahak-bahaknya.

 _ **DUAAAK!**_

Sebuah jitakan dari Naruko terlontar untuk kakaknya, membuat Naruto kesakitan dan tidak melepaskan kepalanya yang mulai benjol itu. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! lagipula kau tidak boleh bicara kalau sedang makan, dasar bodooh!" pekik Naruko dengan gurat merah di pipinya. Naruto hanya tertawa dengan senang, sepertinya ia sangat senang menggoda adiknya.

...

Setelah makan, Naruto menyibukan dirinya dengan menonton televisi, mungkin gulat cukup menjadi hiburan dan pelepa penat baginya. Naruko datang dari kamarnya dan menghampiri sang kakak, Naruto yang melihat adiknya datang hanya menatapnya sebentar dan bertanya padanya, "ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang kembali sibuk menatap layar televisi.

"Errr... Naruto nii-chan.." ujar Naruko dengan malu-malu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Berhubung besok libur, apakah kau mau menemaniku berbelanja?"

"T-tidak! kau mengajakku agar aku dapat membayar semua belanjaanmu, bukan?" tegas Naruto.

"Ada tas dan dompet _Bvlgari_ keluaran terbaru nii-chan, aku mohon padamu, sekali ini saja, lain kali aku tidak akan meminta yang berlebihan lagi, aku janji." ujar Naruko dengan nada melas. Memang naruko adalah seorang yang memiliki selera fashion yang bagus, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang selalu tampil sederhana, Naruko juga sedikit manja, namun semenjak orang tuanya tiada, ia mulai merubah sifatnya dan perlahan menjadi gadis yang mandiri, namun terkadang sifat jelek itu masih ia perlihatkan kepada kakaknya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, bisa-bisa dompetku kosong, padahal ini tanggal tua!" ujar Naruto yang tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! jangan pernah panggil aku lagi, dan aku juga tidak mau bicara denganmu selama sebulan!" ancam Naruko yang merajuk seperti anak kecil, kemudian ia hendak beranjak ke kamarnya lagi.

"T-tunggu, o-oke.. aku akan menemanimu besok, jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, oke.." ujar Naruto yang panik dengan ucapan adiknya itu.

Akhirnya hari itu diakhiri dengan Naruko yang kembali gembira dan langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan penuh sukacita. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut sambil memikirkan nasib keuangannya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya  
**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Kini Naruto dan Naruko berada di kawasan Ginza, kawasan yang penuh dengan pusat perbelanjaan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Naruto hanya memakai kaus oblong berwarna oranye dan celana jeans, sementara Naruko memakai _casual dress_ serta _blazer_. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan dari stasiun terdekat. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam departemen store, suasana sangat ramai dan toko-toko perbelanjaan dipenuhi banyak pengunjung.

Naruko langsung menarik lengan kakaknya dang melesat menuju butik terdekat, sementara sang kakak duduk menunggu dengan tampang bosan, Naruko asyik memilih pakaian-pakaian terbaru serta mencobanya. Naruto hanya menunggu dengan bosan, suasana saat itu benar-benar tak mendukung, 'lihat dia, dia bilang hanya ingin membeli tas dan dompet, tapi nyatanya dia juga memerasku untuk membeli baju, dasar wanita.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Onii-chan, lihat ini, apa aku cocok menggunakan ini?" tanya Naruko seraya menunjukan _long dress_ yang ia bawa.

Namun Naruto tak menjawab, ia masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, untuk sejenak suasana benar-benar terasa hening. Hingga Naruko menjetik-jentikan jarinya barulah Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ada apa Naruko?" tanyanya risih.

"Etoo... apakah pakaian ini cocok denganku?" tanya Naruko dengan malu-malu, entah kenapa ia seperti itu.

"Ya cocok, apakah sudah selesai?" jawab singkat Naruto.

"Jawabanmu itu seperti kau terpaksa mengatakannya, onii-chan kenapa sih?" tanya Naruko yang kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Tidak ada, ayo cepat selesaikan keperluanmu disini Naruko." jawabnya dengan singkat lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau Naruto-nii tidak mau menemaniku, pulang saja sendiri!" ujar Naruko telak, seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih yang masih bergeming disitu.

"Heeeh... dia ngambek lagi, apa boleh buat?" ujar Naruto, kemudian ia langsung mengejar adiknya itu.

...

Akhirnya Naruko berhasil dibujuk oleh kakaknya dengan dibelikan _long dress_ yang ia sukai itu, dibayar oleh Naruto pastinya, Naruto masih mengelus-elus kartu kreditnya, sebenarnya ia tidak rela, tapi demi adiknya ia korbankan tabungannya itu. "Onii-chan, ayo kita kesana." ajak Naruko dengan manja, dan tangannya bergelayutan di pundak sang kakak.

"Naruko, kalau kau terus membeli semua barang, kau tak akan dapat kesempatan untuk membeli tas dan dompet yang kau cari-cari." ujar Naruto menasehati.

Namun Naruko tak menanggapi sama sekali, ia kembali menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya menuju toko kacamata, dan naruko merengek kepada sang kakak untuk membelikannya kacamata yang terlihat modis. Mau tak mau, Naruto harus menuruti permintaan adiknya, karena tidak mau terlihat memalukan di depan orang-orang yang kebanyakan bergaya _high class._

Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju toko utama, Naruko berjalan dengan riangnya, sementara dibelakangnya sang kakak berjalan terengah-engah sambil membawa barang belanjaan milik adiknya. "Tahan sebentar lagi ya onii-chan, sebentar lagi selesai kok." ujar Naruko menyemangati kakaknya.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah butik yang megah dan dipenuhi barang-barang mahal, Naruto hanya melongo, ia tak percaya adiknya akan membaanya kesini. Naruto bahkan tak yakin uang tabungannya cukup untuk memuaskan keinginan sang adik, saking pusingnya pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Naruto berusaha bangun dengan terhuyung, dan ia pun menolong orang yang ia tabrak untuk bangun.

"G-gomen, tadi aku melamun sambil berjalan." ujar orang yang Naruto tabrak sambil menunduk, ia adalah seorang gadis dengan surai rambut yang indah.

"Tidak, aku yang salah, nona." sanggah Naruto, karena memang sebenarnya dirinya yang salah.

"T-tapi.." balas gadis itu, namun tak sempat dilanjutkan karena sudah ada yang memanggilnya.

"Kau dipanggil tuh." ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk orang yang memanggil gadis tersebut.

"Go-gomenasai, p-permisi." ujar sang gadis seraya membungkukan badannya dan segera pergi dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruko langsung menghampiri sang kakak dan memegang pundaknya, "Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Naruko dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Tak apa, aku hanya lapar." ujar Naruto menunjukan tubuh kuatnya.

"Kau lapar? tenang saja, setelah selesai aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran sushi di dekat sini, rasanya sangat lezat dan harga terjangkau." ujar Naruko dengan lembut.

"Loh? kenapa kau tahu daerah sini?" tanya Naruto, bingung.

"Aku kan sering kesini dengan teman-temanku." ujar Naruko yang mengejek sang kakak dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"NARUKOOOOO!" teriak Naruto yang baru sadar kalau selama ini adiknya sering bermain kesini tanpa memberitahu dirinya.

...

Akhirnya Naruko memilih-milih tas dan dompet yang ingin dibelinya, sementara Naruto menunggu di bangku yang disediakan.

"Apa terlihat cocok denganku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan gaya feminimnya.

"Bagus, kau cocok sekali memakai tas itu." puji Naruto.

Lalu datanglah karyawan butik tersebut, dengan wajah ramah ia berkata, "tas itu sangat cocok untuk pasangan anda, tuan." ujarnya memuji, namun yang dipuji malah kaget bukan main, mereka berdua kaget karena disangka pasangan oleh sang karyawan, sontak mereka berdua menyanggahnya.

"KAMI BERDUA BUKAN PASANGAN!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

"M-maaf saya tidak tahu hal itu, sekali maafkan kelancangan saya, apakah kalian teman satu tempat pekerjaan? atau satu sekolah?" tanya sang karyawan yang berusaha menebak.

"Kami berdua adalah saudara, dia adikku." jawab Naruto yang mencoba meluruskan.

"J-jadi kalian berdua adalah sepasang saudara? m-maafkan aku yang telah lancang.." ujar sang karyawan dengan rasa malu, ia pun membungkukan badannya.

Naruto dan Naruko pun tak menghiraukan sang karyawan itu, mereka berdua pun lebih memilih menyelesaikan urusan mereka disini. Setelah memilih tas dan dompet yang ingin dibelinya, Naruko dan kakaknya menuju kasir untuk membayarnya, begitu diberitahu harganya, Naruto kaget bukan main, ia merasa tak rela menyerahkan kartu kreditnya, namun demi adiknya, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Naruko dan Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan ke restorsn sushi yang di rekomendasikan Naruko tadi, restoran tersebut berada di dalam _Mall_ yang masih berada dalam di kawasan Ginza, _Mall_ yang cukup, atau bahkan sangat elit ini sangat ramai didatangi pengunjung.

"A-ku bahkan baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini seumur hidupku." celetuk Naruto.

"Onii-chan kuno! tempat ini adalah tempat yang sedang digandrungi anak-anak remaja, bahkan orang-orang yang seumuran dengan Naruto-nii banyak yang datang ke tempat ini." ejek Naruko.

"Uhh.. mana kutahu, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas pekerjaan." ujar Naruto dengan malas. Naruko berpikir sejenak, memang benar kakaknya itu jarang menikmati waktu senggang, sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, Naruto yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya, ia rela tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya dan memilih untuk melamar kerja di berbagai perusahaan walau selalu ditolak, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak walau harus mengorbankan waktunya, tapi karena itulah mereka berdua dapat melanjutkan hidup, karena itu pula Naruko masih dapat bersekolah.

"Tapi aku berterimakasih sekali pada onii-chan, kau sangat baik padaku, aku sayang padamu onii-chan." ujar naruko pada sang kakak, walau pada kata-kata terakhir diucapkannya dengan sedikit rasa malu.

"Tapi aku tidak suka padamu, kau terlalu sering menghambur-hamburkan uang, kalau boleh memilih, sebenarnya aku ingin memiliki adik lelaki saja." kritik Naruto.

 _ **GLEK**_

"Jadi begitu ya.." ujar Naruko singkat, yang memendam rasa kecewa atas kalimat yang dilontarkan kakaknya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat perubahan mimik wajah adiknya.

"Tidak, tidak apa.." jawabnya singkat.

Suasana menjadi canggung untuk saat ini, entah kenapa dari mereka tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto merasa melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya di depan sana, ia mencoba menghampirinya. "Hyugaa-sama! anda sedang apa?" sapa Naruto yang segera menghampiri seseorang yang ternyata adalah Direktur di perusahaan tempat ia kerja.

Setelah Naruto memberi hormat, ia mulai berbicang dengan direkturnya itu, dan membiarkan Naruko menunggu. "ada keperluan apa disini?" tanya Hiashi yang ingin tahu urusan Naruto. "Saya hanya menemani adik saya berbelanja." jawab Naruto dengan lugas, namun pertanyaan Naruto masih belum dijawab oleh atasannya ini, hingga Naruto sekali lagi bertanya padanya.

"Anda sendiri, apakah anda mempunyai urusan di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sama sepertimu, aku menamani putriku belanja." jawab Hiashi.

"Ah.. putri anda." tanggap Naruto.

"Soal putriku, mulai besok dia akan dipindahkan ke perusahaan pusat, setelah lama bekerja di cabang perusahaan di Osaka, jadi aku mohon kepadamu untuk membimbingnya karena menurutku kau karyawan terbaik di perusahaanku, Naruto." puji Hiashi.

Naruto terkesan atas pujian dari atasannya itu, dan jadi merasa semangat untuk hari esok. "Aku merasa senang jika bisa membimbing putri anda Hyuuga-sama." ujar Naruto dengan sopan, ia pun kembali berbincang seputar pekerjaannya dengan sang direktur tersebut. Sementara Naruko yang jenuh menunggu kakak dan atasan kakaknya selesai berbincang hanya memberi kode agar segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, dan untungnya Naruto mengerti, akhirnya Naruto menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan sopan pula.

"Putriku seumuran denganmu, pasti dia sangat senang bekerjasama denganmu, karena kau adalah orang yang enerjik dan asyik, apa kau ingin bertemu putriku terlebih dahulu agar kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tawar Hiashi.

"Aaah.. saya sangat senang jika bisa bertemu dengan putri anda, namun kami masih memiliki beberapa keperluan sekarang, mungkin besok saya akan langsung bertemu dengan putri anda, saya berjanji, Hyuuga-sama." tolak Naruto.

"Hahaha.. tidak apa, aku tahu kau masih memiliki urusan, santai saja, Naruto." ujar Hiashi mencairkan suasana.

"Kami mohon pamit, Hyuuga-sama." ujar Naruto seraya memberi salam perpisahan kepada direkturnya itu.

Akhirnya Naruto dan adiknya bergegas ke restoran yang merek tuju, "habis dijodohkan eh.." goda Naruko pada kakaknya itu. "Apa-apaan sih?" sanggah Naruto yang mukanya langsung memerah, ia benar-benar malu. Sementara dalam diri Naruko, ada kecemburuan yang tak dapat dijelaskan, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sedikit sakit ketika Naruto sedang membicarakan putri direkturnya tadi.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di restoran sushi yang mereka tuju, mereka pun memesan makanan disana.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

Langit ketika itu masih membiru, matahari masih belum menampakan sinarnya, namun seorang pria beriris sapphire telah lengkap dengan kemeja dan dasi sedang menyiapkan keperluannya untuk pergi kerja. Sementara sang adik pun telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan dengan rambutnya yang diikat _ponytail_ sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang.

"Nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi, sepertinya sangat lezat, boleh aku mencobanya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai menyiapkan sendok dan garpu.

"Silakan dicoba, onii-chan." tawar Naruko yang sedang melepaskan celemek masaknya.

Naruto makan dengan lahapnya, sementara Naruko mempersiapkan keperluan sekolahnya, tentu saja ia tak ikut sarapan karena dirinya sedang menjalankan program dietnya. Ia memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tas miliknya, ia masih memikirkan ucapan kakaknya semalam, 'mungkin saja putri Hyuga-sama itu cantik dan menarik, itu bisa jadi kesempatanku hehehe..'

Entah kenapa, ketika mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut sang kakak, telinganya menjadi panas seketika, sesak menjalar ke dadanya, giginya gemeretak. Entah kenapa, ada raut tak suka di wajahnya ketika sang kakak membicarakan putri sang direktur, Naruko tidak mau kakaknya terus terpaku pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat olehnya, ia hanya mau dirinyalah yang menjadi perhatian dari kakaknya, setidak saat dirinya berada di dekat sang kakak.

"Naruko, aku segera berangkat, ittekimasu!" ujar Naruto tergesa-gesa, ia langsung berangkat dan menutup pintu sementara Naruko masih di lantai atas dan hendak beranjak turun.

Naruko hanya menatap pintu yang tertutup dan menghela napasnya, "itterasshai."

 _ **Sementara di kantor Naruto**_

Naruto memasuki kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa, keringat mengucur deras dari pelupuk dahinya, mungkin karena berdesak-desakan di kereta tadi. setelah mengisi absen Naruto segera berjalan menuju ruangannya, saking besarnya perusahaan Hyuuga Corp, karyawan sekelas Naruto saja sudah mendapatkan ruangan yang layak.

Ketika berjalan di lorong, ia bertemu dengan Kiba, sahabat baiknya sejak SMA, Naruto pun menyapanya. "Hoi, apa kabar pecinta anjing?" sapanya dengan tidak etis, yang disapa pun hanya menggeram kesal dan menggerutu. "Dasar kau rambut jabrik, kau beruntung sekali, satu ruangan dengan calon penerus Hyuuga yang sangat cantik."

"EEEEE? apa katamu?" Naruto kaget dan langsung berlari menuju ruangannya.

Kini ia berada di dalam lift, ia terus melihat arlojinya, 'd-dia sudah datang, berarti aku sudah telat, betapa lancangnya aku yang membiarkan seorang Hyuuga menunggu sedemikian lama.' ujarnya dalam hati dengan rasa gugup. Tanggung jawab yang berat telah diberikan oleh sang atasan pada dirinya, membimbing sang penerus perusahaan, ia tidak mau main-main, karen pekerjaan ini memiliki resiko yang besar.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, ia pun bergegas menuju ruangannya, dengan langkah cepat ia akhirnya tiba di ruangannya. Ia pun segera membuka pintu dan berniat meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, ia benar-benar malu atas gelarnya sebagai karyawan terbaik bulan ini. "Saya minta maaf Hyuuga-san atas kerlambatan saya, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..." ujar Naruto seraya membungkukan badannya, kemudian tak berselang lama ia pun berdiri tegak kembali, dan menjadi kaget bukan main.

"K-kau kan y-yang kemarin aku t-tabrak?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah benar-benar gugup.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

 _ **Author note:  
**_

 _ **Halo minna-san, kembali lagi dengan author gaje macem aku ini hehehehe, seperti di fic ku sebelumnya, aku menjanjikan fanfic baru, nah seperti inilah fic terbaruku, aku sedikit gugup dalam meulis fic ini karena baru kali ini aku menulis fanfic seperti ini, aku harap kalian suka. Aku berpikir Narutonya sangat OOC, karena aku sesuaikan dengan tokoh kembarannya, yaitu Naruko, Naruko? aku suka dengan pair NaruNaru, aku berpikir masih jarang author yang membuat fic NaruNaru, dari yang niatnya bikin fic NaruHin, lebih baik aku tambahkan aja jadi NaruNaruHina hehehe emang agak nyeleneh sih, jadi fic ini menceritakan tentang Naruko yang menyukai kakaknya, namun terhalang oleh ikatan saudara, dan lebih membuat Naruko kesal, sang kakak malah dekat dengan gadis lain, garis besarnya sih kayak gitu, untuk selebihnya akan aku pikirkan,jadi jangan lupa review ya minna-san ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, OC, AU, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut, cerita GaJe, sedikit incest, dll**_

* * *

 _ **Love you, Onii-san  
**_

 _ **chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV  
**_

Hyuuga Hinata.

Nama gadis yang merangkap sebagai atasan sekaligus rekan kerja Naruto itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto sedikit tertegun, namun ia buang jauh-jauh seluruh rasa gugupnya, kini ia harus bersikap profesional dan sopan terhadap rekan kerjanya ini. "Ah, baiklah Hyuuga-sama, sebelumnya aku minta maaf terhadap dua hal, pertama karena aku menabrakmu kemarin, kedua atas keterlambatanku hari ini."

"Tidak masalah, aku sama sekali tak merasa terganggu, lagipula aku menikmati waktu saat menunggumu." sanggah gadis Hyuuga itu dengan sopan disertai senyuman hangat.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, konyol melihat sikap Naruto seperti itu. Naruto pun membuka laci meja kerjanya, mencari berkas-berkas yang menurutnya penting, "Hyuuga-sama ini laporan perusahaan bulan ini, sengaja aku simpan di laci mejaku agar aku tidak lupa mengambilnya." ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan berkas itu.

"Ah, satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku merasa seperti ayahku jika kau panggil seperti itu, panggil saja aku dengan nama depanku, Hinata." celoteh gadis Hyuuga itu dengan detail.

"Baik Hinata-sama." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu terlalu resmi, Hinata saja cukup." ujar gadis itu.

"T-tapi," Naruto hendak menolak, namun dipotong oleh anak atasannya itu.

"Cukup Hinata saja, dari dulu aku tidak suka panggilan yang terlalu resmi."sang gadis cukup keras kepala dengan kemauannya.

Naruto tak ambil pusing, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tugas kerjanya yang menumpuk, "baik, Hinata-san, apakah seperti itu sudah benar?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang memfokuskan dirinya pada layar laptop. "Ya, seperti itu lebih baik, ah, aku lupa, mohon kerja samanya Naruto-kun." ujar gadis yang dipanggil Hinata ini seraya membungkukan tubuhnya.

Naruto agak heran, pemuda bersurai kuning itu tidak terbiasa diberi hormat oleh seseorang yang derajatnya jauh di atas dirinya. Naruto menjawab dengan kaku, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan ikut membungkukan tubuh, "aku juga, mohon kerja samanya Hinata-san, mulai hari ini kita bisa saling membantu dalam pekerjaan." ujarnya dengan sopan.

...

Sementara itu Naruko, sang adik masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, ia berjalan seorang diri, pikirannya jauh berangan dalam nalar yang luas. Ia dan kakaknya, Naruto, sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, kian hari menjadi begitu dekat, perasaannya terhadap sang kakak telah lebur, bukan lagi rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya, melainkan rasa sayang dari wanita kepada pria, seketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bakka, apa yang kupikirkan, dia adalah kakakku.." ucap Naruko dengan lesu.

Ia berjalan dengan santai, seketika ada yang menepuk pundaknya, ia pun menoleh ke samping, sosok bersurai pink nan mempesona itu berusaha menegurnya. "Naruko-chan, kau sedang berkhayal ya?" tanya orang itu, Naruko merasa senang karena yang menegurnya itu teman sekelasnya yang, bahkan lebih dari itu, ia adalah teman dekatnya.

"Aaah, Sakura-chan, tumben sekali kau datang pagi." ujar Naruko.

"Haaaaa? apa katamu? bukannya kamu yang tumben datang pagi? biasanya kan kau selalu telat." sanggah Sakura, teman dari Naruko tersebut.

"Heei, jangan cemberut begitu dong, aku kan cuma bercanda Sakura-chan hehehe." ujar Naruko kembali, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Err, ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu atas suatu hal, nanti akan kubicarakan setelah pulang sekolah." lanjut Naruko yang kini berbicara dengan serius.

"Huuuh, kamu ini, pasti kalau ada maunya saja berbicara serius denganku kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Nanti aku traktir dessert terbaru di kafe dekat stasiun deh hehehe." Naruko memohon dengan sangat.

"Bagaimana kalau dirumahmu saja, siapa tau aku bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu yang tampan itu." ujar Sakura menawarkan.

"Enak saja, tidak bisa, kakakku ada lembur hari ini, jadi ia pasti akan pulang larut malam." Naruko seperti tidak rela kakaknya dikagumi oleh temannya sendiri.

"Huuh kau ini, seperti biasa, selalu mengatakan kalau kakakmu tidak berada di rumah, dasar peliit!" ejek Sakura kepada Naruko. Akhirnya mereka pun saling mengejek sampai masuk ke sekolah.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Naruto-kun, sudah waktunya makan siang, kau tidak mau istirahat terlebih dahulu?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto yang masih asyik menatap layar laptopnya diam tak merespon pertanyaannya, namun ia tetap sabar, dan kembali bertanya, "Naruto-kun, kau tidak mau mengambil waktu istirahatmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini pandangan dari pria bersurai kuning itu berpindah ke gadis di depannya itu, "ah yaa, duluan saja Hinata-san, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." jawab Naruto sembari terssenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku makan siang duluan, Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata seraya keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu itu.

Naruto masih fokus akan pekerjaannya, disampingnya tampak tumpukan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang harus Naruto kerjakan, jemari Naruto saling menari berirama menekan _keyboard_ laptop. Ia benar-benar tak bermain-main jika menyangkut pekerjannya, ia tak mau atasannya kecewa, sebab ia masih mempunyai beban tanggungan, ya, ia harus bisa menghidupi adiknya dengan segala kebutuhannya. Seketika matanya tertuju pada bingkai foto yang berdiri di pojok meja kerjanya, bingkai foto yang menyimpan potret ia dan keluarganya secara utuh, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir Naruto merasakan kehangatan keluarga, kini ia harus berjuang mati-matian.

 ** _DRRRRT_**

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, segera ia buka ponselnya itu, ternyata itu pesan dari Naruko yang mengabarkan bahwa akan ada darmawisata dari sekolahnya. Naruto pun menepuk keningnya, keluar uang lagi, pikirnya, selama beberapa bulan ini beban tanggungannya jadi semakin besar, salahkan Naruko karena mempunyai sifat hedon yang tinggi, ditambah lagi dengan darmawisata yang pasti membutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit.

Sudah agak lama sejak Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk beristirahat, namun pria ini tak kunjung berhenti menyelesaikan pkerjaannya. Ia bagaikan robot yang terlalu memaksakan diri, namun dengan pikiran tegas ia mengelabuhi rasa lelahnya, dan seketika pipinya terasa dingin, sedingin es. "Aku membelikanmu sekaleng soda dan bento, jangan memaksakan dirimu, sebuah orang memiliki titik lelah."

"Ah, terimakasih Hinata-san." Naruto pun mengalah, ia memilih untuk berhenti sejenak, dan berdiri dari kursi kerjanya untuk merenggangkan badan.

Naruto segera membuka bento serta memakannya dengan lahap, Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tulus, ia merasa bahagia karena telah berbuat hal baik. Naruto yang sebenarnya terasa sangat lapar ketika itu, berusaha terlihat sopan di depan anak dari atasannya itu. Setelah bentonya habis, ia membuka kaleng soda dan meminumnya, ia benar-benar bersyukur saat ini.

"Gochisousamadeshita..." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." ajak Hinata yang kini beranjak ke meja kerjanya.

"Hmm.." sahut Naruto menanggapinya.

...

 _ **Di Sebuah Kafe**_

"HAAAAAAA?"

Sakura kaget bukan main setelah mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya, pernyataan yang benar-benar baru diketahuinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia berpikir bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah gila, ia bahkan tak memikirkan hubungan darah yang ia punya. Sakura yakin, Naruko sudah tak memiliki akal dan pikiran lagi, ia bahkan hampir saja menganggap sahabatnya itu gila.

"A-apa benar yang kau katakan itu?" Sakura berusaha memastikan.

"Yang mana?" Naruko malah balik bertanya.

"Yang barusan kau katakan itu, dasar bakka.." Sakura agak gusar dengan pikiran Naruko yang lamban.

"Hmm, itu semua benar, sepertinya aku mulai mencintai kakakku sendiri, bukan sebagai seorang adik yang mencintai kakaknya, tapi lebih sebagai wanita ke lelaki yang disukainya." ungkap Naruko jujur.

"Bagaimana bisa? dan sejak kapan kau merasa seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang sifat ingin tahunya menyeruak keluar.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu, tapi bersama onii-san aku bisa merasa nyaman, aku baru menyadarinya baru-baru ini." jawab Naruko jujur.

Sakura diam sejenak, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, kalau dipikir-pikir memang wajar, kakak Naruko adalah seorang pekerja keras yang rela menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bersenang-senangnya yang biasa dilakukan oleh pemuda yang seumuran dengannya hanya untuk bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Lagipula ia lumayan tampan, bahkan sampai membuat adiknya sendiri menyukai dirinya, sungguh luar biasa.

"Tapi menurutku, kau tidak boleh mencintainya, bukannya melarangmu, tapi dia kan kakakmu sendiri.." ujar Sakura berusaha mengingatkan sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku meminta saranmu untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini, aku mohon Sakura-chan." pinta Naruko dengan tatapan memelas.

Sakura menghela napasnya, mau tak mau iya harus membantu temannya itu untuk melepaskan perasaan yang salah. "Baiklah, namun aku ingin kepastian tekadmu, Naruko-chan." pinta Sakura, yang kini terlihat menghabiskan sisa makanannya, ia merasa harus memutar otak dalam hal ini. Sementara Naruko memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha membulatkan tekadnya, ia ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya jugak kakaknya.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha.." ucap Naruko singkat.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Malam Hari**_

Naruto merenggangkan pergelangan tangannya, seharian bekerja membuatnya merasa pegal-pegal, ia keluar dari kantornya dengan tampang lesu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat anak atasannya yang seharian ini menemaninya sedang berdiri, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menegur Hinata, walau dengan perasaan agak canggung.

"Hinata-san?" tegur Naruto dengan sedikit ragu.

"E-eh? Naruto-kun?" tentu saja Hinata kaget.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan? menunggu jemputan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"T-tadinya begitu, namun setelah kutelepon, ternyata supirku sedang sakit, aku tidak tega, sehingga aku bilang bisa pulang sendiri, padahal aku baru kembali ke Jepang beberapa minggu dan banyak jalan yang aku lupa.." Hinata mencurahkan seluruh bebannya.

"Hmmm,, bukankah mansion keluarga Hyuuga sangat jauh dari sini?" tanya Naruto yang juga bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"T-tidak, sekarang ini aku tinggal di Apartement of Konoha, jadi tidak terlalu jauh." sanggah Hinata.

"Apartement of Konoha? itu tidak begti jauh dari rumahku, kita searah." ujar Naruto.

"Kau tahu jalan kesana?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Tentu saja, aku kan setiap hari selalu melewatinya." ujar Naruto dengan mantap.

Akhirnya Hinata pun setuju untuk pulang bersama Naruto, hitung-hitung dia bisa mengenal lebih jauh rekan kerjanya ini, karena pelajaran yang ia dapat selama ia kuliah di luar negeri adalah, jadikan rekan kerja sebagai teman. Mereka berjalan bersama, menuju stasiun terdekat, ada beberapa topik yang mereka bicarakan, kebanyakan masalah pekerjaan, desir angin mewarnai perjalanan mereka, rembulan benderang memantau mereka.

...

 _ **Di kediaman Namikaze**_

Malam kala itu sangat membosankan bagi Naruko, setelah sore tadi ia mencurahkan segala beban hatinya pada Sakura, dan sahabatnya itu berjanji akan membantunya. Kini ia seorang diri di rumah, setelah selesai beres-beres rumahnya, kini ia beranjak untuk membuat makan malam. Apa makanan yang tepat untuk menyambut kakaknya nanti? ia sendiri pun masih bingung, ia pun membuka kulkasnya, kosong.

"Aaaaaaah gawaaat, aku lupa belanjaaa!"

Naruko meremas rambutnya, ia kesal dengan kecerobohannya sendiri, buru-buru ia ke kamarnya dan mengambil dompetnya, kemudian ia segera menuju minimarket terdekat, dalam perjalanan memikirkan masakan apa yang enak untuk makan malam kali ini. Ia berjalan dengan amat tergesa, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel, kemudian menelepon kakaknya.

"Moshi-moshi, Nii-san, apa kau akan lembur lagi?" tanya Naruko segera sesaat setelah tersambung.

 _"Naruko? tidak, aku tidak lembur, aku sedang berada di kereta."_ jawab Naruto di sebrang sana.

"Disana Nii-san sudah makan belum?" tanya Naruko lagi.

 _"Kebetulan aku belum ada makan malam sama sekali, apa kau sedang memasak, Naruko?"_ Naruto balik bertanya.

"Hmmm, aku sedang belanja untuk makan malam." jawab Naruko.

 _"Eeeh? baru belanja sekarang? yang benar sajaaaa..."_ protes Naruto.

"Maaf, aku ini kan sedikit pelupa." ujar Naruko dengan nada sedikit rasa bersalah.

 _"Haaaaah, ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi? kau beli yang ringan-ringan saja."_ usul Naruto.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan memasak okonomiyaki saja." Naruko pun akhirnya memutuskan.

 _"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa.."_

"Arigatou Nii-san hehehe." ujar Naruko seraya menutup ponselnya.

Naruko kembali berjalan dengan riang sambil diiringi beberapa siulan pelan, ia ingin mengejutkan kakaknya dengan kemampuan memasaknya yang sudah meningkat. Perasaan yang tumbuh dihatinya, bukan tanpa sebab, ia telah melihat perjuangan kakaknya demi dirinya, apa yang telah sang kakak korbankan demi dirinya. Awalnya hanya sebatas rasa kagum, kemudian meningkat ke rasa suka, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar menyayanginya, walau ia tahu itu salah.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari stasiun yang walaupun telah larut malam masih padat dengan pengunjung, mereka lelah setelah lama berdesak-desakan. " _Apartement of Konoha_ tidak jauh dari stasiun ini, bahkan dengan berjalan kaki pun bisa." jelas Naruto yang sudah hapal betul daerah sekitar sini. Hinata hanya mangut tanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat makan dahulu, sepertinya aku sudah mulai lapar." ajak Hinata.

"T-tidak terimakasih, adikku sedang membuat makan malam di rumah." tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Waah, adikmu bisa memasak?" tanya Hinata spontan.

"Hmm tidak terlalu pintar, namun setidaknya bisa menhemat keuangan kami hehehe." ujar Naruto dengan sedikit malu.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, berbeda sekali dengan adik perempuanku yang sangat tomboy." Hinata bicara dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Naruto sedikit menggaruk kepalanya, ia merasa canggung dengan pujian tersebut, yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak terlalu benar. Ide datang dari kepala Naruto, mungkin saja atasannya ini ingin mencoba masakan adiknya, mungkin saja ia akan suka, Naruto hanya berniat untuk mengajak Hinata makan, tidak ada niatan yang lebih, bahkan untuk merayu saja tidak terpikir olehnya, namun ini akan menjadi awal dari perkara yang panjang.

"Hinata-san, bagaimana kalau kita makan dirumahku saja?" tawar Naruto.

"K-kau t-tidak keberatan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula rumahku tidak jauh dari apartemenmu, kau bahkan bisa pulang lebih cepat lewat rumahku." jawab Naruto dengan hangat.

Beberapa detik, beberapa detik mata Hinata terpaku pada wajah Naruto, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun yang pasti beberapa detik itulah yang akan mengubah persepsi Hinata tentang Naruto. Gadis bersurai indigo itu pun kemudian menundukan pndangannya, masih abstrak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, hingga kemudian tangan Naruto menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hinata-san? kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tak apa." jawab Hinata berusaha terlihat tak ada masalah.

"Bagaimana? mau makan malam di rumahku?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hnn, baiklah Naruto-kun." akhirnya Hinata bersedia.

...

 _ **Di kediaman Namikaze**_

Naruko baru saja selesai membersihkan dapur yang kotornya bukan main setelah ia selesai memasak, yang tadinya seperti kapal pecah, kini dapurnya sudah sangat rapi. Naruko melepas celemek serta menyeka keringatnya, pada saat itu ia nampak terlihat sexy dengan tubuh yang proporsional. Ia pun beranjak ke meja makan, menata piring serta peralatan makan lainnya, serta menata _okonomiyaki_ yang ia buat ke dalam masing masing piring.

"Semoga Nii-san suka hihihi." ujarnya dengan senyuman.

"Aah, lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dahulu." lanjutnya lagi.

Akhirnya pun ia menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk mandi, setelah seharian Naruko beraktivitas, ia pun muli menyalakan shower, dan mengalirkan air ke sekujur tubuhnya. Segar, hanya itulah kata yang terlintas dalam benaknya, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan sedalam ini, sampai-sampai air matanya pun mengalir pelan, pikirannya menerawang ke masa yang telah lalu.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang masa-masa kecilnya dulu, ketika ia menjadi gadis paling lemah dikelas, hanya tangan kakaknya yang mengenggamnya dan membawanya bangkit. Kakaknya yang selalu periang, beda dengannya yang selalu murung, ketika itu yang selalu memberi semangat adalah keluarganya, namun kini, ia harus kembali murung, walau dibalut dengan senyum cerianya...

Ah... Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak sepatutnya ia bersedih tanpa alasan seperti ini. Ia pun menyudahi kegiatan mandinya, segera ia membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Ia berpakaian dengan cepat, ia memilih menggunakan kaus santai serta celana pendeknya, karena menurutnya hanya ia sendiri di rumahnya sekarang ini.

"Tadaima!"

Ia mendengar suara kakaknya, senyumnya sumringah, segera ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambur yang masih tergerai, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuruni tangga. Ia berlari ke pintu depan bagai anak kecil hanya untuk sekedar menjawab salamnya, Naruko agak kesal akan keterlambatan kakaknya, mungkin ia akan memukul kepala kuning kakaknya dengan spatula penggorengan.

"Okaeri! dasar bakka, kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkan..." kata-kata Naruko tertahan ketika tatapannya tertuju pada dua sosok di depannya.

"Mu..."

"Gomen hehehe, bukankah tadi pagi sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan sedikit lembur hari ini?" ujar Naruto mencoba meminta maaf.

"Aaah, ini atasan sekaligus rekan kerjaku mulai sekarang, dia sangat tertarik dengan masakanmu yang padahal menurutku bisa saja." jelas Naruto dengan acuh tak acuh.

'DEGG'

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

 _ **Bales review dulu yooo setelah sekian lamanya aku gak bales review akhirnya sekarang kesampean juga hehehe  
**_

 _ **Veira Sadewa: yo ni udah dilanjut kok hehhe**_

 _ **Dudung: hmmm, saran yg bagus...**_

 _ **Yarkus Maximus: udah dilanjut nih hehehe**_

 _ **Arafim123: nih udah dilanjut dong hehehe**_

 _ **Julian Robert: udah lanjut dong hehehe  
**_

 _ **Hashirama Senju: makasih hiks... terharu**_

 _ **Hayabashi Ken: nih lanjutannya**_

 _ **Dheasyzahwasafitri: udah di next nih  
**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **Holla readersku yang sangat kusayang, maaf lama banget aku hiatus, karena setiap manusia memiliki rasa jnuhnya masing-masing hehehe, tapi sekarang sudah ku lanjut kok, nikatin yaah hehehe**_


End file.
